


ranunculus

by cwtchbuddy



Series: efflorescence of the red rose [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Florist Yixing, Fluff, Language of Flowers, M/M, Romance, Tattoo Artist Yifan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9478628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwtchbuddy/pseuds/cwtchbuddy
Summary: Yixing does not – cannot – miss him. Tall, tattooed with a cotton-candy hair.





	

**Author's Note:**

> drabbles for florist yixing/tattoo artist yifan because we don't have that au in this fandom yet, or do we?@-@ barely edited but hey, pink-haired yifan as consolation! :3

Long, pink hair tied in a ponytail swishes behind Yifan's head when he turns left and right to find his boyfriend in the sea of people milling around him. He isn't quite sure why the shorter male wanted to meet outside when he could have just picked him up at his apartment or the flower shop – which are technically the same place since the florist lives two floors above his store. Yifan doesn't question his boyfriend's request, however, telling Zitao he cannot – all caps with a thousand, if not a hundred, exclamation points – be absent because the elder will not come in for him even if Sehun threatens him of resigning from his post as their receptionist. It's been a while since he and Yixing went out on a date, having been occupied by the tattoo convention held just a week ago, and he somehow feels giddy to be out and about with the younger again.

Yixing does not – cannot – miss him. Tall, tattooed with a cotton-candy hair. The short male laughs into his hand when he spots his boyfriend, careful not to make any noise that will catch the other's attention. They have not gone out recently, yes, but Yifan has been coming home to Yixing's place to _recharge_ – which the tattoo artist swears is just cuddling and Yixing's mouth remains zipped about it – which caused him to use the florist's shampoo, one that only blond haired people _should_ use. The result? Yifan's hair grew lighter by the day and if Yixing didn't like the colour all too much before, he does now – too much that if it was food he would have eaten it.

There is a wide range of flowers he can choose from to compare his boyfriend's hair with but right now, as he stands just a few meters away from the other, he will choose _ranunculus_. He remembers Yifan asking him once what meaning does the flower have while the tall male was watching him arrange them for a customer, smiling softly when he recalls the petals being as soft as his boyfriend's hair now, making him want to reach out and weave his fingers through them.

"It's a symbol of charm and attractiveness, Yifan," he answered the other then.

Many would think – maybe even argue – that it's his height or his well-sculpted face that makes Yifan _attractive_ and that it's the tattoos and the aura that surrounds him that makes him _charming_. But to Yixing, who knows him too well, it's not because of the God-given physical attributes but the kind and surprisingly gentle personality he has that he finds himself drawn to. It's also not the beautiful art that's inked on his body and how he smooth talks his clients to coming back – aside from his talent, of course – that has him enamored but because and of the meaning behind each item tattooed on his skin and how Yifan almost always stumbles in his words in front of Yixing that has the florist sighing dreamily whenever he catches sight of the other.

"Yixing," a deep voice calls out to him, dying down in the noise of their surroundings.

His eyes fall from the pink hair to the single stem of ranunculus held carefully in between the taller male's thumb and index and he sighs again.

_I should be the one giving this to you_ , Yixing thinks when Yifan lifts his arm to hand him the flower, a shy smile almost hidden by the shadows the sunlight plays on his face as he scratches the back of his head.


End file.
